De preocupación filial
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Maxine podrá amar el quidditch, pero también hay otras cosas que le importan, como el sacar buenas notas en los ÉXTASIS y su hermana menor. Solo por eso, apenas puede creer lo que recién le ha contado ella. [Colección "La Copa de la Casa", edición 2018-2019]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, empleo parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _El presente texto participa en el juego de quidditch de enero de "La Copa de la Casa 2018–2019", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Personaje seleccionado:**_ _Maxine O'Flaherty._

* * *

 **De preocupación filial.**

—¡Es una broma!

Maxine, tras soltar aquella elocuente exclamación, se giró en todas direcciones, pues la señorita Pince era muy estricta con el volumen de las voces.

—¿Por qué sería una broma?

Al otro lado de la mesa que Maxine había cubierto con su material de estudio para los ÉXTASIS, su hermana Kate frunció el ceño, visiblemente ofendida.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Maxine dejó a un lado sus apuntes de Aritmancia, antes de fijarse en Kate, conteniendo un bufido—. Es buena persona, no lo niego, ¡pero nada más piensa en quidditch!

—¡Tú también! —objetó Kate enseguida, cruzándose de brazos en actitud obstinada.

—¡No tanto como él! —se defendió Maxine, señalando con un gesto sus libros y pergaminos.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces bien, Max.

Maxine hizo una mueca ante el apodo, uno que usaba Kate para hacerla enojar.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿dónde está? —Maxine fingió mirar a su alrededor, antes de hacer una mueca burlona—. ¡Ah, claro! La final de quidditch se acerca. No se parará por aquí hasta que haya pasado el partido.

—Ayer estuvo aquí, estudiando, ¿cómo crees que me encontró?

Ante ese dato, Maxine tuvo que quedarse callada, haciendo memoria.

Su hermana iba en quinto; por lo tanto, en esos días estudiaba tanto como ella, debido a sus TIMOS. Las dos procuraban no hacer eso juntas porque, a veces, se enfurruñaban por tanto repaso y se desquitaban con la otra si la tenían cerca, así que llegaron a un silencioso acuerdo al respecto. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí que había visto el día anterior a Kate dejando la sala común con un montón de libros, seguida por un par de amigos. ¿Habían estado en la biblioteca?

—Lo que no entiendes es que me lo pidiera a mí, ¿verdad?

–¡No! —Maxine procuró no gritar al detectar la expresión dolida de su hermana—. Tú lo acabas de decir, no lo conozco mucho. Me ha sorprendido, es todo.

—¿Piensas que debió pedirle salir a alguien como tú, que sí juega quidditch?

—¡No, Kate! Mira, si es lo que quieres, y si él va en serio, no me importa. Solo… Me preocupa que te deje plantada, siendo más obsesivo que yo con los partidos…

Ante eso, Kate meneó la cabeza, antes de soltar una risita.

—Ya me di cuenta de eso —aseguró, antes de ponerse de pie—. Le prometí aceptar si era hasta después de la final, para que se concentrara en los entrenamientos.

—¿En serio?

Kate asintió, sonriendo de forma radiante.

—El hecho de que no juegue quidditch, no significa que no me guste, o que no comprenda cuánto les importa, a él y a ti —afirmó, antes de agitar una mano en alto y marcharse.

Pasmada, Maxine se quedó unos segundos con la vista fija en el punto donde estuviera Kate.

Entonces, vio quién entraba a la biblioteca, se puso de pie y fue en su dirección, decidida a ser una buena hermana mayor.

—¡Eh, Wood! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean al primer juego de quidditch del año en la Copa de la Casa. El partido de hoy es presentar a un personaje que juegue/jugará quidditch dentro del Potterverso y que esto sea un dato confirmado en algún lado (libros, películas, videojuegos)._

 _Con lo anterior y mi afán de escribir sobre personajes que quizá ni JK recuerde, quise mostrar un poco más a mi versión de Maxine O'Flaherty, personaje mencionado en los videojuegos como integrante del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff cuando Cedric Diggory era capitán, lo cual ubica el presente relato al final del curso 1993–1994. Me he sacado de la manga a la hermana de Maxine, Kate, porque nos daban libertad de que el deporte mágico no se jugara en el fic (aunque no dejé de mencionarlo); además, en mi canon mental, Maxine es buena hermana, sin importar las diferencias entre ella y Kate._

 _Y sí, por si alguien lo dudaba: el Wood al que llama Maxine al final, ese que pretende salir con su hermanita, es Oliver._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


End file.
